Lab Hog
by XxShadowFallxX
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog has become a new test subject for the shrewd Snively Robotnik. Things do not go as planned, for the both of them. Collab with YaoiTrouble1213.


**LAB HOG**

**Chapter 1**

Shadow's lids shielded his eyes from the light, glaring from above like a repulsing beacon.

He crushed them together, trying to block out any strands of the brightness into his vision. This failed, and slowly the blinding light pulled him from his unconscious state.

He cringed at the blaring headlight above him, blinking several times before his eyes finally adjusted. His head hurt and his body ached, both as badly as each other. He went to sit up and rub his eyes, only he couldn't.

He tried again, desperately fidgeting finding himself bound together and to the table. His eyes widened. He looked around, the place he found himself in was foreign, a lab with glistening, pure white walls and white lab tables with sets of equipment, knives, needles, pills and other kinds of assortments Shadow couldn't name. The large head light above him held many machines and mechanical arms. One near his face, a cylinder with three sharp digits prominent from the edges.

He started to panic. And that's when he noticed how he was bonded to the table.

His arms were strapped down to his torso and his wrists were bound together, both by a white ring that's cracks glowed a soft blue. His legs, he was really worried about. They were apart, opened up. His knees were up, and his ankles were cuffed to the table. He tried to pull his legs together, feeling violated and embarrassed, but it came to no avail.

His face flushed he dropped his head back on the steel slab.

_What the fuck happened?_

He was captured, that was what happened.

It started out no different than all the other times Eggman had tried to destroy Station Square as a start for taking over the world. Sonic and friends gathered together and stopped Eggman together. It was really no different.

But as the fight stretched, everything became different. Sonic, Amy and Rouge were affected by the paralysis gas and couldn't move. As Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles were still fighting off robots, Eggman shot poison darts and by luck, Knuckles got poisoned. Seeing how the echidna was reacting, Tails had no choice but to leave the scene, flying to the hospital, carrying his friend.

With Shadow the only one left, Eggman had been successful at chasing the black and red hedgehog into a cave of some sort and blocked the only entrance. With a cackle, knock-out gas slowly filled the cave, and Shadow felt himself losing his consciousness.

And now, he was here, under the blinding light, bounded to what seemed like a testing table. All the knives and needles looked like it'll hurt if it was used on anyone, which, Shadow had a feeling that he was going to be the 'someone.'

As he raked his head for plans of escaping, he saw something besides the testing items and the pure white walls. It was…someone. He was short, he was…almost bald, and he was in a lab coat…

He choked on the air he was breathing when he heard the person's voice echo and bounce off the blank colored walls.

"I see you've awakened."

Shadow eyes completely widened.

Snively, oh chaos anyone but him.

Shadow began to struggle against his bonds much more violently than before, eyeing the short human coming towards him, a sly smirk upon his face. He was now next to him, looking down at him.

Shadow swallowed hard before hissing assertively, "Why am I here? Why am I bound?"

Snively chuckles, "Well, I have one answer to both your questions. You are my new test subject."

Shadow swallowed dryly. "W-what happened?" He growled in a demanding manner, his voice still a little shaky. His mouth formed a scowl and his entire body tensed, knowing where his captors blue eyes were snaking.

"My uncle let me keep you. I'm going to find out how Gerald made your body work." The man said, eyeing the distressed and flushed Mobian tied to the table. He picked up a large needle from the table. It was filled with iridescent magenta liquid that made Shadow cringe. He attempted yet again to break free as the Robotnik flicked the stem of the needle, somewhat of the pink fluid leaking out of nozzle.

Shadow inhaled sharply as a small cotton ball covered in rubbing alcohol was wiped on the inside of his lower thigh. He heard Snively smirk at his reaction. He placed the used cotton ball on the small bench beside him before turning back with the needle in-hand.

Shadow scowled at him, "Let me go!"

Snively chuckled in response. "No, I won't."

Shadow was running out of options. He couldn't kick him, he couldn't head butt him he couldn't do anything… He wasn't gagged though.

Hesitantly, Shadow did what he had to do.

He spat on Snively's face.

The human jerked back and let out a surprised yelp. The needle flew out of his hand and landed with a high pitched 'cling' on the cold metal floor, the magenta liquid pooling onto the ground from the crack in the syringe.

Wiping his face free of saliva, Snively growled out, "I will cover your mouth if that's what you're suggesting!"

Scampering over to a table in the corner of the room, he came back with a roll of tape. Shadow struggled and jerked his head away, but after many attempts, the Overlander finally stuck the piece of tape over the hedgehog's mouth. Muffled yells and complaints rang in Snively's ears as he whipped out another needle with the same contents and stabbed it in the place where he had cleaned with the rubbing alcohol.

The human's grin grew bigger and bigger as he injected the liquid into his test subject's body at last.

Shadow screamed into the duck tape covering his mouth, eyes wide with tears at the edges. It burned. It felt like fire was spreading and consuming his leg. Except after a while, it went down to his feet and traveled up to his torso, and his muscles started spasming. His limbs twitched and his body writhed, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Wuht…wuht didju…dooh?" Shadow tried to growl, but ended up sounding like a young lion, trying to roar. "Ack!"

Snively only laughed. "Just looking at what materials Gerald used and how you react to…certain things."

As he said that, his gloved fingers snaked over the midnight colored hedgehog's shoulder and down to his abdomen.

Shadow's eyes widened once again from the burning sensation he got from the simple and light touch of Robotnik. He bit down on his tongue to suppress a scream when Snively tapped and flicked at the skin on his lower abdomen. His eyelids shut together tightly and he almost gagged as he tasted the blood coming from his tongue.

Snively's eyebrows raised in fascination. "This is quite interesting…hmm…Well. I will come back in an hour and see how you are doing. Now be a good little hedgehog and don't even think about escaping. I want you to see the collar I'd prepared for you." With a smirk, the short human exited the room, leaving Shadow feeling violated and exhausted, along with a stinging pain coursing through his body.

Shadow was left there for what seemed like days, his body falling in and out of violent spasms. He'd try to sleep, but every time he almost did, another ferocious tear of pain ripped through his body.

Finally the Overlander returned a cumbersome white ring in hand. It glowed blue around the inside and created a small humming noise. In his other hand, was a remote with small blue buttons and an antenna, it to generated small doses of light that came from its edges.

"There, there now… was it that bad?" He chuckled. "I'll make sure to be a tad gentler next time~" His voice dripped with sarcasm and patronization it made a shiver go down Shadow's spine.

His eyes were heavy. His body needed sleep to regenerate his cells, or a chaos emerald at least…but it seemed like he could get either right now. The tape around his mouth had almost come off from his saliva, he would be able to speak, but his body had barely enough energy to keep his legs up in that position, let alone talk…

Snively approached him again, placing his hand on his cheek, and pushing his face to the side, Shadow, too tied to protest. The ring was opened and clasped onto his neck, immediately locking up and pressing itself tightly around Shadow's throat, firmly enough not to strangle him, but enough to be uncomfortable. "Now if you ever try anything, this collar will stop you." The human said, stepping back and admiring his work. The hedgehog let out a low whimper in defeat, his body slowly passing the drug from his system, making his body weak as it tried its hardest to work nearly on empty.

Snively lifted up the remote and showed it to Shadow, wiggling it about in front of his face before pressing the center button. Shadow's body was suddenly charged, pain shot down his spine and his whole body shook. The current died down and the electric collar stopped, the heat still pressing to his throat. "Now we know what that does…" The overlander murmured bringing out another swab covered in rubbing alcohol.

He rubbed it on Shadow's inner thigh again, though closer to Shadow's torso than he would've liked, but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter…

Shadow yelped when Snively's hand slid forward and grazed his crotch. He wasn't entirely sure whether it was an accident or not, (his head not able to hold itself up to look) but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to know or not.

Snively ignored his 'slip up' and picked up another syringe, using a cloth to polish the glass before picking up a small container of wine coloured liquid. The needle pushed past the plastic lid and gathered the fluid into its small tube. He pulled it out and flicked to point, grinning at the completely fatigued hedgehog before injecting it into his leg.

Shadow wailed briefly as he felt the metal dig into his skin and the sting as the toxin was released into his body. His legs began to shiver violently and his knees knocked together. The shiver travelled up his spine and soon his entire frame was shaking like a chiwawa on red bull. His body temperature began to drop and he felt himself get colder and colder, the fact he began to sweat gallons didn't help at all.

Snively put a hand on his chest. His hand was warm. Shadow wanted to curl into the touch, but 1) He had dignity and 2) he was tied out like a star fish. The hand slowly began to ruffle his fur and Shadow let out a low purr that he desperately wished he hadn't. The human grinned and slid his hand down further, petting Shadow's stomach. His purr got louder, and his shivers slowed to a small chatter. Shadow's positive reactions led to the hand sneaking lower to glide over his abdomen, rubbing side to side quicker than before, making Shadow give out a small whimper similar to a young puppy.

The hand slid lower till Snivleys palm rested on his pouch and his fingers hooked over to where his torso met end.

Shadow yelp and snapped his legs closed, realizing the cuffs holding them apart was no longer in place.

But also noticing he had successfully trapped Snivleys hand in-between his legs.

Snively, after getting over the initial shock at the obedience of the bound Mobian, then flipped his hand upside down before wiggling his fingers, pressing against the pouch. He did that with a smirk on his lips all the while.

"Do you like this sort of attention, Shadow?" he murmured, taking in the scene his test subject made before him.

Beads of cold sweat glided down his body, lower and lower, stalling at the curves on his body, before slipping onto the sheets of the examining table. Shadow clenched his jaw to keep the purrs and the whimpers in his throat, his teeth mashing together, making sharp, pierce, squeaky sounds. But all the attempts went down the drain as the hand moved up and down, rubbing Shadow's crotch in a rather successful attempt to arouse the hedgehog.

Shadow couldn't handle the friction and the strange, hot sensation occurring down there, and finally let go of the moans and whimpers. The occasional chattering of teeth could be heard by the hedgehog and the human, too. He closed his legs together even more, trying to intensify the feeling.

The weakened Ultimate Lifeform was suddenly ripped back into reality when the hand pulled out from between his thighs and was found resting at the sides of the person who had just touched him in a teasing manner.

Shadow was too tired to do anything other than making soft whimpering sounds as Snively walked away.

"I will come back and do another test in a few hours~ Lunch should arrive soon, too," said Snively right before the white metallic doors slid together, and then there was only one person in the room.

**A/N: This is a collaboration fan fiction with YaoiTrouble1213. Prepare for some weird shit. Seriously. **

**You ain't seen nothin' yet. **


End file.
